1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to furniture for penal-type institutions and more particularly to a table unit having a base that may be selectively filled with ballast that reinforces a base of the unit against physical abuse and weights the unit to inhibit unauthorized movement of such.
2. Prior Art
A furniture piece commonly known as a table has been in use for many centuries. Tables are available in limitless sizes, configurations, and styles. The actual table form depends to a large degree upon its intended end use, and such uses are infinite. While most all tables include a table top which provides a flat, horizontal surface for support or other like use, means to carry the table top will vary. Many tables have a set of spaced apart legs to support the table top. Like table use means of table top support also are infinite.
For example, recently issued U.S. Pat. No. 4,760,802 discloses a table top supported by a centrally located column. this table includes a base having a top surface formed with a circular groove which includes a set of inwardly extending notches. A bottom end of the column fits into this base groove; a top end of the column then fits into a like groove in a bottom surface of the table top. The column is formed by joining two semi-circular portions. Flanges on ends of each column portion abut and then fit respectively in the notches of the base and table top grooves.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 300,468 sets out another table having a recessed work surface especially adapted for garden related work. The work surface of this table is supported by a pair of large, spaced apart legs. Each leg has a rectangular shape and seemingly is made of concrete studded with field stone.
Still further means of support is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,929,021. While the ornamental support section shown is adapted for a stool, this section could be modified for table top support. The section includes a lower base element joined to an upper support casing by an elongated metal rod having ends threaded respectively to each. Positioned about the rod is a tubular member. In a further embodiment the tubular member is translucent for visual display of ball elements that then may be illuminated by a florescent tube that replaces the metal rod.